SEGUNDO PLATO
by leodyn
Summary: Un songfic DG, la Ginny esta desesperada i busca ajuda en el seu millor amic, en Draco, que esta enamorat d'ella...
1. Segundo Plato

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer/segundo fic, os cuento, yo tengo empezado un fic largo, pero he escrito poco y todavía no me gusta del todo así que por ahora no lo publico, pero ayer estaba escuchando un grupo que me gusta mucho y llegó una canción que me dio una idea, y aquí tenéis, he escrito este songfic, espero que os guste, es one-shot, quizás sabría como continuarlo pero por ahora no sé...

La canción es de un grupo catalán que se llaman Els Pets y se titula Segon Plat, en el fic la he dejado tano en catalán como en castellano, pera que si queréis podáis ver cómo es la original, pero como sé que no todos/as entenderéis el catalán lo he traducido.

También tengo el mismo fic escrito en catalán, no sé si lo voy a publicar dentro de unos días para quién lo quiera leer, pero por si acaso aviso que si véis un fic mío con el nombre de Segon Plat en vez de Segundo Plato será ese mismo en catalán.

Si queréis oir la canción podéis dejarme un review y darme vuestra dirección de correo electrónico así os la mando en formato mp3 :)

Bueno, sin más os dejo con el fic, espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews por favor, es importante saber si lo he hecho bien.

Creo que no salen los guiones de los diálogos:S si no se entiende cuándo hablan me lo decís por favor y lo pondré de otra manera...

Leodyn

Disclaimer: pues eso, que los personajes que reconozcáis son de Rowlingy la canción es de Els Pets, yo sólo lo he unido y he puesto alguna cosa más...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**SEGUNDO PLATO**

Abre los ojos con mal humor, "Por qué no desconecto el teléfono cuando hago la siesta?" él mismo se responde. "Porque siempre espero su llamada, la que me permita volver a estar con ella"

De pequeños habían sido rivales pero más adelante se hicieron amigos, muy amigos, aunque no era suficiente para él, el día que quería confesarle sus sentimientos ella acababa de volver de un viaje y lo primero que le explicó fue que había conocido a un hombre, se la veía tan feliz que no se atrevió a hacerla sufrir y decidió apoyarla.

Unos años después, Ginevra se casó con Paul, el hermano de la chica estuvo a punto de negarse a ser el padrino porque conocía los sentimientos de Draco y, según decía, si Ginny os sabía también se enamoraria, pero Draco le pidió por favor que no hiciera nada, así la boda se celebró y un tiempo más tarde Ginny tuvo un hijo, pelirrojo como ella y con pocos rasgos de su padre.

De eso ya pasaban tres años, con el tiempo Paul fue mostrando su verdadera personalidad...

Pero en ese momento toca responder la llamada y dejar de pensar siempre en lo mismo.

Sí?

Draco?

El mismo.

Siento haverte despertado, ya sé que a esta hora estàs dando una siesta... pero puedes venir por favor?-Su voz se oía suplicante.

Ahora vengo. Estate tranquila, enseguida estoy aquí.

Es que Ya no sé qué hacer.-Empezó a llorar.

Ginny... tranquilízate por favor, en un minuto estoy aquí.

Sí, ha-hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora preciosa.

_M'has trucat a la migdiada /Me has llamado en la siesta_

_suplicant-me que vingués/suplicándome que viniera_

_un altre cop desesperada/otra vez desesperada_

_ja no saps què has de fer./ya no sabes qué tienes que hacer._

Se da prisa en cambiarse y coge un poco de polvos flu para ir a casa de la chica. Al llegar la encuentra sentada en el sofá, muy alterada, se le acerca y la abraza, ella se apoya sobre él y empieza a llorar en silencio.

P-Paul ha venido, hace media hora, ha sido como siempre...-Las palabras no le salen.

Shhh, tranquila-Le dice mientras la acaricia.

Me ha obligado a...a hacer el amor, no he podido evitar llorar...-Tiene que parar por el hipo que le acaba de venir.

Draco conjura un vaso de agua y se lo ofrece, ella lo acepta con lo que habría sido una sonrisa.

Después se ha ido, no ha dicho nada, sólo ha cogido dinero y se ha marchado, no ha dicho nada a Johnny...por suerte todavía duerme...

_M'has dit que ell havia vingut/Me has dicho que él había venido_

_heu fet l'amor i has plorat/habéis hecho el amor y has llorado_

_ni tan sols un detall ha tingut/ni siquiera ha tenido un detalle_

_t'ha pres calés i ha guillat./te ha cogido dinero y ha pirado._

Draco la continúa abrazando, quiere decirle que él no la merece, pero ella eso ya lo sabe, aún así piensa que puede salvarle, que puede hacerle dejar sus vicios, no quiere creerse que ya está perdido "Todos vamos a agradecer el día en que acabe muriéndose" piensa él.

_Què cony puc fer per fer-t'ho veure/Qué coño puedo hacer para que lo veas_

_tot sol s'està ensorrant/él solo se está hundiendo_

_tu prou que ho saps i no ho vols creure/tú bien que lo sabes y no lo quieres creer_

_però l'acabarà dinyant./pero la acabará palmando._

Y sabe que volverá a pasar, si ella no se decide a plantarle cara, dentro de un tiempo volverá, si ella se niega le dirá que ha decidido cambiar, que lo ha dejado todo y que se quedará con ella y con el niño "Y ella le creerá, ya ves si le creerá" piensa con rabia "Ya estoy harto de tanta tontería".

_Fins d'aquí un mes ja no el veuràs/Hasta dentro de un mes ya no le verás_

_o potser encara més tard/o quizás aún más tarde_

_et foterà un rotllo i te'l creuràs/te meterá un rollo y le creerás_

_i ja en començo a estar fart./y ya empiezo a estar harto._

Le gustaría poder quedarse con ella, sustituir el lugar que él no llena, poder quererla sin esconderlo, como en sus sueños más preciados, que Ginny fuera suya, como es en ese momento...pero más...

_Permís per entrar a casa teva/Permiso ara entrar en tu casa_

_i quedar-m'hi per sempre./y quedarme para siempre._

_Sovint, t'he somiat ben meva/Muchas veces, te he soñado bien mía_

_talment com aquest vespre./igual que esta tarde._

Ve que la chica se ha dormido, sonríe con tristeza "Ya está... se ha tranquilizado un poco" empieza a susurrarle cosas, aunque sabe que ella no le oye...

Ginevra, te quiero tanto no sólo como la amiga que siempre has sido, te quiero más todavía, me gustaría tanto poder estar contigo en todo momento, como ahora... pero en mejor situación, a John también le quiero, es como mi propio hijo, si sólo lo quisieras intentar...

_Si pogués tenir-te com ara/Si pudiera tenerte como ahora_

_després de tant d'esperar/después de tanto esperar_

_pel teu fill puc ser un bon pare/para tu hijo puedo ser un buen padre_

_ho podríem intentar./lo podríamos intentar._

Se mira la chica, está sonriendo, debe tener un sueño feliz, como los que tiene él cuando sueña con ella y el niño...

Es que sólo te puedo tener cuando ocurre eso, cuando Paul se va, sólo soy el segundo, el amigo que siempre está contigo, y sabes que siempre lo estaré, pero yo quiero más. No podrías decidirte a cortar la relación que te hace tanto daño y volver a empezar? Venid tú y el pequeño... Os necesito, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que estéis bien...

_Solament et tinc quan ell se'n va/Solamente te tengo cuando él se va_

_sóc només un trist segon plat/soy sólo un triste segundo plato_

_per què no tornes a començar/por qué no vuelves a empezar_

_tu i el vailet al meu costat/tu y el chiquillo a mi lado?_

Le gustaría poder quedarse con ella, sustituir el lugar que él no llena, poder quererla sin esconderlo, como en sus sueños más preciados, que Ginny fuera suya, como es en ese momento...pero más...

_Permís per entrar a casa teva/Permiso ara entrar en tu casa_

_i quedar-m'hi per sempre./y quedarme para siempre._

_Sovint, t'he somiat ben meva/Muchas veces, te he soñado ben mía_

_talment com aquest vespre./igual que esta tarde._

Está a punto de ponerse también a dormir un poco cuando oye una voz, una fras, que le hace el hombre más feliz del mundo:

Lo quiero intentar...

De, de veras?

Sí Draco, yo también te quiero ya he tenido bastante de esta pesadilla, seguro que tu también lo pasas muy mal...

Yo... sí, la verdad es que sí...-Mientras lo admite baja la cabeza con tristeza.

Todos lo pasamos mal, mamá cada dia llora, papá no sabe qué hacer, mis hermanos no le quieren ni ver, y Johnny...

Johnny?

No te lo había dicho nunca porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías, pero cada día me pregunta cuándo vendrás...

De veras?-El rostro de Draco se ilumina más todavía.

Sí, pero no se refiere a ti como Draco... te llama papá-Dice la Ginny también sonriente.

Draco se queda sin saber qué decir, aquello le hace tan feliz, no tiene palabras para expresar la alegría que siente en aquél momento.

Draco...

Dime Ginny...

Me ayudarás con todo lo del divorcio?-Su mirada es suplicante.

Claro que sí, Ginny, claro que sí-Le contesta mientras le abraza bien fuerte.

Y, y de veras quieres estar conmigo y con John?

No hay nada que quiera más.

Te quiero-Ahora es ella quién le abraza.

Yo también te quiero.

Entonces se miran y, por fin, hacen lo que siempre han querido, se dan un beso, bien tierno, él la trata con delicadeza, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, nunca dejará que le ocurra nada más...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien ya está, qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Por favor, dejad un review :)


	2. Segon Plat

No me mateis favor! Esto no es un segundo caputulo de Segundo Plato, es solo el mismo song fic en catalan, he pensado que era mejor ponerlo en el mismo lugar que no poner dos iguales. Aun asi, debo deciros que estoy empezando a escribir un fic Draco-Ginny largo en el que incluire Segundo Plato, aunque no sera el primer capitulo.

Ya tengo el sexto libro de Harry Potter en ingles! Lo tengo ya bastante avanzado, no se si podre spoilers del libo en mi fic, depende de si van bien para la historia o no... si no va bien lo ignorare, y, agradeceria que me dijarais si quereis que os avise de que es un spoiler o lo pongo como de la historia y asi no lo sabreis y cuando leais el libro ya os dareis cuenta.

(siento no poner acentos en este comentario previo pero mi teclado se ha vuelto loco y no me los poens, me pone dos a la vez y ninguno encima de las letras, para que vais un ejemplo est´´a, me pasa con todos :( espero poder arreglarlo)

Bueno, ya sin mas, aqui os dejo coon Segon Plat, pera quienes lo querais leer en catalan.

Leodyn

Disclaimer: els personatges que reconegueu son de la JK Rowling, que acaba de treure el llibre Harry Potter & The Half Blood Prince xD i la canço en la que esta basada el fic es Segon Plat de Els Pets, que podeu trobar al disc Brut Natural en edicio d'estudii al Vine A La Festa en directe.

**SEGON PLAT**

Obre els ulls amb mal humor, "Per què no desconnecto el telèfon quan faig la migdiada?" ell mateix es respon. "Perquè sempre espero la seva trucada, la que em permeti tornar a estar amb ella".

De petits havien sigut rivals però més endavant es van fer amics, molt amics, tot i que no era suficient per ell, el dia que li volia confessar els seus sentiments ella acabava de tornar d'un viatge i el primer que li va explicar va ser que havia conegut un home, se la veia tan feliç que no es va atrevir a fer-la patir i va decidir recolzar-la.

Uns anys més tard la Ginebra es va casar amb en Paul, el germà d'ella va estar a punt de negar-se a fer-los de padrí perquè coneixia els sentiments d'en Draco i, segons deia, si la Ginny els sabia també se n'enamoraria, però en Draco li va demanar sisplau que no fes res, així el casament es va celebrar i un temps després la Ginny va tenir un fill, pèlroig com ella i amb poques mostres del seu pare.

D'això ja feia tres anys, amb el temps en Paul havia anat mostrant la seva vertadera personalitat...

En aquest moment però toca contestar la trucada i deixar de pensar sempre en el mateix.

-Sí?

-Draco?

-El mateix.

-Sento haver-te despertat, ja sé que a aquesta hora estàs fent la migdiada... però pots venir sisplau?-La seva veu sona suplicant.

-Ara vinc, estigues tranquil·la, de seguida sóc aquí.

-És que ja no sé què fer.-Comença a plorar.

-Ginny... tranquil·litza't sisplau, en un minut sóc aquí.

-Sí, fi-fins ara.

-Fins ara preciosa.

_M'has trucat a la migdiada_

_suplicant-me que vingués_

_un altre cop desesperada_

_ja no saps què has de fer._

S'afanya a canviar-se i agafa una mica de pols migratòria per anar a casa de la noia. En arribar la troba asseguda al sofà, molt alterada, se li apropa i l'abraça, ella es recolza sobre ell i comença a plorar en silenci.

-E-en Paul ha vingut, fa mitja hora, ha fet com sempre...-Les paraules no li surten.

-Shhh, tranquil·la-Li diu mentre l'acaricia.

-M'ha obligat a... a fer l'amor altre cop, no he pogut evitar plorar...-Ha de parar de parlar pel sanglot que li acaba d'agafar.

En Draco conjura un vas d'aigua i li ofereix, ella l'accepta amb el que hauria sigut un somriure.

-Després se n'ha anat, no ha dit res, només ha agafat diners i ha marxat, no ha dit res a en Johnny...per sort encara dorm...

_M'has dit que ell havia vingut_

_heu fet l'amor i has plorat_

_ni tan sols un detall ha tingut_

_t'ha pres calés i ha guillat._

En Draco la continua abraçant, vol dir-li que ell no la mereix, però això ella ja ho sap, tot i així pensa que el pot salvar, que li pot fer deixar els seus vicis, no es vol creure que ja està perdut "Tots agraïrem el dia que s'acabi morint" pensa ell.

_Què cony puc fer per fer-t'ho veure_

_tot sol s'està ensorrant_

_tu prou que ho saps i no ho vols creure_

_però l'acabarà dinyant._

I sap que tornarà a passar, si ella no es decideix a plantar-li cara, d'aquí a un temps tornarà a venir, si ella s'hi nega li dirà que ha decidit canviar, que ho ha deixat tot i que es quedarà amb ella i amb el nen "I ella se'l creurà, i tant que se'l creurà" pensa amb ràbia "Ja n'estic fart de tanta tonteria".

_Fins d'aquí un mes ja no el veuràs_

_o potser encara més tard_

_et foterà un rotllo i te'l creuràs_

_i ja en començo a estar fart._

Li agradaria poder quedar-se amb ella, substituïr el lloc que ell no omple, poder estimar-la sense amagar-ho, com en els seus somnis més preuats, que la Ginny fos seva, com ho és en aquest moment... però més...

_Permís per entrar a casa teva_

_i quedar-m'hi per sempre_

_Sovint, t'he somiat ben meva_

_talment com aquest vespre._

Veu que la noia s'ha adormit, somriu amb tristesa "Ja està... s'ha tranquil·litzat una mica" comença a xiuxiuejar-li coses, encara que sap que ella no el sent...

-Ginebra, t'estimo tant, no només com l'amiga que sempre has sigut, t'estimo més encara, m'agradaria tant poder estar amb tu en tot moment, com ara... però en millor situació, a en John també me l'estimo, és com el meu propi fill, si tan sols ho volguéssis intentar...

_Si pogués tenir-te com ara_

_després de tant d'esperar_

_pel teu fill puc ser un bon pare_

_ho podríem intentar._

Es mira la noia, està somrient, deu tenir un somni feliç, com els que ell té quan somia amb ella i el nen...

-És que només et puc tenir quan passa això, quan en Paul s'en va, tan sols sóc el segon, l'amic que sempre està amb tu, i saps que sempre ho estaré, però jo vull més. No podríes decidir-te a tallar la relació que et fa tant mal i tornar a començar? Veniu tu i el petit... Us necessito, faré tot el que estigui a les meves mans per a que esteu bé...

_Solament et tinc quan ell se'n va_

_sóc només un trist segon plat_

_per què no tornes a començar_

_tu i el vailet al meu costat?_

Li agradaria poder quedar-se amb ella, substituïr el lloc que ell no omple, poder estimar-la sense amagar-ho, com en els seus somnis més preuats, que la Ginny fos seva, com ho és en aquest moment... però més...

_Permís per entrar a casa teva_

_i quedar-m'hi per sempre_

_Sovint, t'he somiat ben meva_

_talment com aquest vespre._

Està a punt de posar-se també a dormir una mica quant sent una veu, una frase, que el fa l'home més feliç del món:

-Ho vull intentar...

-De, de debó?

-Sí Draco, jo també t'estimo, ja en tinc prou d'aquest malson, segur que tu també ho passes molt malament...

-Jo... sí, la veritat és que sí...-Mentre ho admet baixa el cap amb tristesa.

-Tots ho passem malament, la mare cada dia plora, el pare no sap què fer, els meus germans no el volen ni veure, i en Johnny...

-En Johnny?

-No t'ho havia dit mai perquè no sabia com reaccionaries, però cada dia em pregunta quan vindràs...

-De debó?-El rostre d'en Draco s'il·lumina més encara.

-Sí, però no es refereix a tu com a Draco... et diu papa-Diu la Ginny també somrient.

En Draco es queda sense saber què dir, allò el fa tan feliç, no té paraules per expressar l'alegria que sent en aquell moment.

-Draco...

-Digues Ginny...

-M'ajudaràs amb tot lo del divorci?-La seva mirada és suplicant

-I tant que sí, Ginny, i tant que sí-Li contesta mentre l'abraça fort.

-I, i de debó que vols estar amb mí i en John?

-No hi ha res que vulgui més.

-T'estimo-Ara és ella el que l'abraça.

-Jo també t'estimo.

Aleshores es miren i, per fi, fan el que sempre han volgut, es donen un petó, ben tendre, ell la tracta amb compte, com si fos la cosa més fràgil del món, mai deixarà que li passi res més...


End file.
